A Tale as Old as Time
by KerryTran
Summary: Một drabble series dịch về góc nhìn của các nhân vật về mối quan hệ đang phát triển rõ ràng của Sasuke và Naruto. Sasunaru Fluff. Link gốc: /s/3336685/1/A-Tale-as-Old-as-Time
1. Iruka

Tác giả: Hiki-chan

Người dịch: Kerry

**Iruka**

Anh có lẽ là người đầu tiên nhận thấy…

Trước đây lâu thật lâu, trở về ngày Sasuke và Naruto là những đứa trẻ 7 tuổi…

_Flashback_

_Iruka __đ__ang __đ__i ra t__ừ__ h__ọ__c vi__ệ__n, c__ạ__nh cây li__ễ__u, anh th__ấ__y m__ộ__t bóng ng__ườ__i nho nh__ỏ__ bên c__ổ__ng tr__ườ__ng._

_D__ướ__i bóng cây, không ai khác ngoài Naruto - kí ch__ủ__ c__ủ__a C__ử__u v__ĩ__ h__ồ__ ly bị dân làng xua đuổi, nh__ư__ng riêng l__ú__c n__à__y, c__ậ__u không cô __đơ__n v__ớ__i m__ộ__t chú mèo con cuộn trong lòng._

_Naruto vu__ố__t nh__ẹ__ l__ớ__p lông m__ề__m m__ạ__i c__ủ__a nó, làm mèo con rên r__ừ__ r__ừ__ d__ướ__i bàn tay c__ậ__u._

_Iruka lén __đế__n g__ầ__n h__ơ__n, __đủ __để__ nghe Naruto thủ thỉ v__ớ__i con mèo._

"_C__ậ__u không cô __đơ__n… __đ__ú__ng ch__ứ__?"_

_Đồ__ng c__ả__m v__ớ__i c__ậ__u bé, Iruka mu__ố__n __đế__n bên, an __ủ__i Naruto._

"_Meow."_

_Naruto ngo__ả__nh __đầ__u nhìn sang bên, th__ấ__y __một__ con mèo to l__ớ__n cùng 3 chú mèo con. C__ậ__u bé tóc vàng quay l__ạ__i v__ớ__i mèo con trong lòng, m__ỉ__m c__ườ__i, hi__ể__u r__ằ__ng mèo con thu__ộ__c v__ề__ chúng. "__Đ__i __đ__i, c__ậ__u có m__ộ__t gia __đ__ì__nh __để__ tr__ở__ v__ề__."_

_Mèo con b__ướ__c ra kh__ỏ__i ng__ườ__i c__ậ__u, Naruto __đứ__ng lên. Con mèo kêu r__ừ__ r__ừ__, d__ụ__i d__ụ__i vào chân c__ậ__u tr__ướ__c khi __đ__i m__ấ__t._

"_C__ậ__u r__ấ__t may m__ắ__n, __đừ__ng __để __m__ấ__t nhé."_

_Iruka suýt __đ__i __đế__n Naruto, nh__ư__ng ai __đ__ó__đ__ã__ l__à__m t__ố__t h__ơ__n. Có v__ẻ__ anh không ph__ả__i ng__ườ__i duy nh__ấ__t quanh __đ__â__y._

"_Dobe…"_

_Iruka ng__ạ__c nhiên. Uchiha Sasuke ch__ư__a bao gi__ờ__ là ng__ườ__i hay m__ở__ mi__ệ__ng._

"_Teme! __Đừ__ng g__ọ__i tôi nh__ư__ th__ế__." Ng__ườ__i th__ầ__y không th__ấ__y tia ác ý nào trong gi__ọ__ng nói khi _

_Naruto ch__ạ__y __đế__n Sasuke._

_Tranh cãi b__ắ__t __đầ__u, Iruka c__ườ__i nh__ẹ__, b__ướ__c theo hai __đứ__a tr__ẻ__. __Đế__n nhà Naruto, Iruka nh__ậ__n ra Sasuke __đ__ã__ c__ố__ ý cùng Naruto v__ề__ nhà, dù nhà c__ậ__u __đ__i h__ướ__ng khác._

_Naruto __đ__i v__à__o trong. "C__ả__m __ơ__n, teme." Trông nh__ư__ c__ậ__u hi__ể__u rõ hành __độ__ng c__ủ__a Sasuke._

"_Hn." Sasuke x__ỏ__ tay vào túi, b__ướ__c ra xa, nh__ư__ng Iruka nh__ì__n __đượ__c n__ụ__ c__ườ__i nh__ẹ__ v__ươ__ng l__ạ__i trên môi c__ậ__u._

_Và cánh c__ổ__ng __đầ__u tiên, __đ__ã__ m__ở__ ra. _

_End flashback._

Chúng sẽ cần một chút thời gian để nhận ra…

Nhưng chắc hẳn, việc gì đến, sẽ đến.

Iruka bỗng chớp mắt, nghĩ.

Ở tuổi rất nhỏ, sao Naruto biết ý nghĩa của từ 'teme'?

**Owari**

*rừ rừ: tiếng kêu thể hiện sự thích thú của mèo

2/17/2020] Hey, it's my first translation ever! ^ ^

Have fun reading it!


	2. Kakashi

**Kakashi**

Luôn nhìn thấu bên trong của bên trong vấn đề, là châm ngôn của Kakashi. Vâng, đại loại như thế.

Và thứ anh thấy trong cả Sasuke và Naruto, đã đi rất, rất xa hơn tình bạn.

_Flashback_

"_Không phải!"_

"_Phải."_

"_Teme!"_

_Usuratonkachi."_

"_Bastard!"_

"_Dobe."_

_Sau cùng, Kakashi quy__ế__t __đị__nh ngước lên t__ừ__ cu__ố__n Thiên __Đườ__ng Tung T__ă__ng, nhìn thoáng qua hai chàng trai __đ__ang c__ã__i nhau. Th__ậ__t t__ệ__ khi Sakura __đ__ã __ố__m __ở__ nhà, n__ế__u không anh __đ__ã__ vui v__ẻ__ th__ưở__ng th__ứ__c nhìn cô hét vào bọn họ. Icha Icha __đ__ang __đ__i __đế__n ph__ầ__n thú v__ị__ khi nhân v__ậ__t nữ nhận ra anh chàng thích cô ấy. Rồi câu chuyện sẽ đi xa, thật xa. Có nghĩa là, họ sẽ thực hiện cái việc mà Kakashi, một kẻ biến thái, mong chờ nhất! Anh biết, do anh đã lướt đến phần sau của quyển sách và thấy họ có một cuộc hôn nhân hạnh phúc. Kakashi xem trong sự thích thú, khi trận cãi vã trở nên càng tồi tệ._

"_Cậu đang làm sai, tên bét lớp!"_

"_Xin lỗi vì tôi không có người dạy dỗ, bastard!"_

_Kakashi liếc trở lại với cuốn sách, rõ ràng cô nữ chính và nhân vật nam đang cũng đang tranh cãi._

_Eh, chờ một chút._

"_Dừng cái việc ngu ngốc của cậu lại, Usuratonkachi."_

"_Câm miệng!"_

_Đôi mắt Kakashi nhấp nháy về hướng hai chàng trai tiếp tục cãi nhau, rồi trở về trang sách lần nữa. Nhân vật nam chính vẫn trêu chọc cô gái…_

_Sự thật là, tất cả việc nhân vật nam làm gần như đồng nhất với Sasuke. Và cách nhân vật nữ phản ứng giống hệt với Naruto đang làm._

_Kakashi đưa mắt lên xuống liên tục giữa cuốn sách và hai chàng trai đang mâu thuẫn._

_Cuối cùng, anh đóng sách, vang lên một tiếng động nhẹ khi trang giấy vỗ vào nhau._

_C__ả__ hai ch__ấ__m d__ứ__t cu__ộ__c cãi vã, quay v__ề__ phía ng__ườ__i th__ầ__y khi Kakashi b__ướ__c __đế__n, __đặ__t tay lên vai h__ọ__. "Thật không có gì l__ạ__ khi hai __đứ__a gây nhau nhi__ề__u __đế__n th__ế__."_

_Nhớ về cái kết câu chuyện làm con m__ắ__t không b__ị__ che c__ủ__a anh cong lên, "Thầy chắc chắn hai đứa sẽ có một tương lai tốt đẹp với nhau."_

_Anh đi bộ ra xa, bỏ lại những ánh nhìn kì quặc Sasuke cùng Naruto ném đến từ phía sau._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi cười khi đến tận bây giờ, trong hiện tại, bọn họ vẫn đang cãi nhau.

Sau khi Sasuke trở về từ Orochimaru, người ta sẽ nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện đã đổi thay.

Phải không?

Có thể Kakashi không biết…

Chỉ là...

Nhưng Kakashi biết, đơn giản biết rằng, họ sẽ có một tương lai tốt đẹp, bên nhau.

Người jounin cười toe với bọn họ, hai chàng trai trẻ ở cái tuổi 17, đang thét vào nhau những biệt danh duy nhất giữa bọn họ. Duy nhất.

"Thật nhiệt huyết."

**Owari**

* * *

**T/N: **Câu thoại cuối nguyên văn là "Such energy." mà Kerry không biết dịch sang tiếng việt nghe cho nó thuận và hợp với tiếng Việt, nên mọi người góp ý giúp nha.


	3. Jiraiya

**Jiraiya**

Từ khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy sự quyết tâm của Naruto để cứu Sasuke khỏi nỗi ám ảnh về Itachi và Orochimaru, ông đã nhận ra.

Không ai có thể xem vị Sannin huyền thoại là kẻ mù. Ông không trở thành huyền thoại như một hư danh, cũng như danh xưng 'kẻ biến thái', nhưng đó không phải vấn đề. Giờ ông có thể là một kẻ dê xồm lớn tuổi sống ẩn dật, nhưng ông vẫn hiển nhiên vẫn có tình cảm của người bình thường.

Và những cảm xúc chết tiệt ấy bảo rằng ông sẽ có không ít sự giải trí và phấn khích khi tên nhóc và Uchiha lớn lên.

Ôhôhôhôh, thật thú vị!

Nhưng vấn đề là, nó không hẳn là thú vị đâu.

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya yêu công việc theo dõi một cách bí mật của gián điệp. Người nói với bạn điều ngược lại rõ ràng không hiểu con người ông chút nào. Nói gì đi nữa, Jiraiya yêu thích việc theo dõi. Đặc biệt đối với phụ-nữ-không-mặc-đồ, nhưng hôm nay, riêng hôm nay là một ngoại lệ._

_Ông cười thầm vào lòng bàn tay, tay còn lại đang cầm một cuốn sổ và cây bút trong quá trình thực hiện công việc yêu thích của mình với hai thiếu niên nhỏ tuổi, những người đang ở riêng trong rừng. Vâng, điều này đồng thời làm ông không thể không nghi ngờ. _

_Họ không luyện tập, thêm một điểm cộng._

_Ông đứng nơi đó, nén hơi thở lúc trông cho một số việc trở nên… làm sao ông nói về cái này? Làm nóng._

_Tay ông co rút trong suy đoán. Một khi thu thập đủ toàn bộ thông tin cần thiết, ông sẽ tiến hành phiên bản yaoi đặc biệt của Icha Icha Paradise! (Thiên đường tung tăng) Đảm bảo sẽ bán đắt như bánh nóng mới ra lò._

_V__ị__ Sannin c__ă__ng tai, c__ố__ nghe tr__ộ__m m__ỗ__i l__ầ__n Uchiha m__ở__ mi__ệ__ng, ông kéo c__ă__ng ng__ườ__i, gắng nhích gần hơn nhưng suýt mất cân bằng trên cây. Nhưng miệng Uchiha đã vội đóng lại._

_Jiraiya không dám cử động, nhìn Sasuke quay lại, đưa tay vào túi và lầm bầm gì đó trước khi bắt đầu bỏ đi._

_Cái cc-?_

_Jiraiya đánh rơi cuốn sách khi tiếng thét vang vọng khắp khu rừng, làm ông giật thót. "TEME, ĐỪNG BẢO TÔI ĐẾN ĐÂY CHỈ ĐỂ NÓI TÔI ĐỪNG BẬN TÂM! TÔI ĐANG RẤT RẤT PHIỀN VÌ NÓ BASTARD__!"_

_End flashback_

Jiraiya nhìn chòng chọc vào cuốn sổ trống trơn trước mặt, đập đầu vào nó cái 'thụp'.

Sự thú vị đi đâu rồi?

Đến giờ, không có gì xảy ra cả… Làm gì đây, làm gì đây?!

…

Có thể… chỉ là có thể thôi, ông có thể làm nó xảy ra! Kiểu gì câu chuyện cũng như thế nhỉ? Vậy nó sẽ đâu hại ai nếu đơn giản là… cho thêm một cú đẩy trong mối quan hệ hay gì đó. Yeah… nên như vậy!

Tiếp theo, trên đường viết truyện, ông sẽ đặt tên cuốn sách 'The Master and the Kit!', diễn viên, Uchiha Sasuke vai 'the master' và Uzumaki Naruto vai 'the kit'!

**Owari**

* * *

**T/N:** Well, về cái tên của cuốn sách có vẻ ko nên đọc của Tiên nhân cóc thì dịch theo tớ hiểu là người điều khiển và người bị điều khiển (gần như thế). Vì master có nghĩa là bậc thầy, thợ hoặc chủ nhân; kit là dụng cụ, là phương tiện để thực hiện việc gì đó của master (?), hay là nói, dụng cụ do master điều khiển. Anyway, để nguyên nghe tên tiếng Anh có vẻ thú vị đúng ko?

Kerry thông báo luôn là fic gốc của Hiki-chan dừng lại ở đây, nên xem như fic dịch này đã kết thúc rồi nha.


End file.
